Shinonome Nano 'Koi' Story
by Noodlekuki
Summary: As an artificial being, Nano cannot feel human emotions like other humans. However, she has managed to portray such feelings. One day, Nano learns about romance and then she meets a boy. Is it possible for a robot to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Nano Shinonome was not an ordinary girl.

No, no matter how much she wished to be, she was not. She was simply an android constructed by the young Professor Shinonome. She was artificial- every part of her being. Her skin, her voice and her feelings. Her main purpose was to care for the professor as she was much too young to do so herself.

Despite her being synthetic, since her creation, she had shown what seemed to be actual human emotions. She had allowed the professor to believe that she was loved by the robot, she had expressed her desire to be real and true and normal. And most of all, she had let the Professor know that she was frustrated with her and herself. Of course Nano was most often frustrated with her robotic gadgets and the wretched screw on her back that stuck out like a sore thumb. The Professor refused to remove any of these objects from her body and this made Nano even more frustrated. Such nonsense as screws and rocket-powered arms were what kept her from being average. But no matter how upset the young child made her, Nano remained by her side. After all, what would she be without her? A pile of scrap metal in a landfill, most likely. So Nano committed her days to her main purpose- caring for the professor.

After a rather uneventful year, the Professor had discovered a relatively young black cat in a cardboard box, named it Sakamoto and taken it to the Shinonome Lab; that was what the box had said, so wasn't that simple enough? Nano and Professor both decided it was perfectly adorable and extremely fluffy. The Professor had even presented the cat with a red scarf that would allow him to speak in human tongue. Unfortunately, when Sakamoto was given the liberty to talk out, he took the opportunity to lecture the pair for cuddling him so uncomfortably. Furthermore, they were much younger than he and ought to see him as Sakamoto-san. Such a condescending feline! Nano and the Professor were ready to put him out onto the street, when he apologized quickly for his behavior. Despite its annoying inhabitants, Sakamoto still wanted a warm home to call his own. He settled for the lab.

As time went on, it was a daily ritual to see the young students off to the local high school as Nano worked on the laundry. She longed terribly to be with them, talking with friends and laughing with them just as any other regular person. The professor did not notice this, despite how frequently it happened- even in the afternoons, when the students were on their way home. Sakamoto would see Nano gazing off in a distant trance while resting on the porch, and finally brought up the subject to the professor. Naturally, the professor did not want Nano to leave her, even for a number of hours, and tried to dismiss the matter. However, the matter lingered in the professor's mind and she felt that she ought to allow Nano to be a student. Just think of how many things she could get away with, with Nano gone at school!

It was decided. Nano would finally take the first step in becoming an ordinary person.


	2. Chapter 2

However, the fact that her attempts to act normal were pointless always pried at her simulated conscious. Actually, Nano was thinking about that right as she was keeping up a steady jog to meet her new school friends. I don't care if I know that I'm not normal or that I never will truly be! I care if my peers know that I'm not normal or that I never will truly be! Up ahead, she could see Mio Naganohara, Yuuko Aioi and Mai Minakami. She quickened her pace as to reach them, "Good morning!"

"Ah, Nano-chan, selamat pagi!" Yuuko waved at her.

"Um… huh?" Nano was utterly clueless as to what Yuuko had just said to her.

"Not that again, Yukko…" Mio sighed. She still wasn't even sure what language "selamat pagi" was from.

"There's nothing wrong with saying "good morning" in Indonesian, Mio-chan." Yuuko waved a finger in front of her friends face.

"Sorry about Yukko, Nano-chan. Sometimes she just doesn't know when she's not being funny." Mio apologized to Nano.

"I wasn't trying to be funny! I was simply greeting." Yuuko butted in.

"Well try doing it in a language we understand!" Mio replied, somewhat annoyed.

Nano turned her attention away from the two girls and glanced at Mai, who was quiet as ever. I wonder why Minakami-san rarely speaks to me or Aioi-san or Naganohara-san… aren't we all friends? Maybe she's shy… or maybe she feels left out and is afraid to try to speak up… I think I'll try talking to her… "Minakami-san, that little wooden statue… is it something precious to you?" Mai continued walking as if she had not heard anyone speaking, and Nano felt a bit hurt that she was being ignored. But then Mai gave a slight nod and glimpsed at Nano for a split second. "You know, I have something that's precious to me, too. It's a daruma doll, do you like those?"

Mai was silent for a moment, and then said, "A little bit."

Nano laughed lightly, "Not too long ago, the pro- never mind." Nano stopped speaking abruptly. She couldn't tell anyone from school that she lived with a professor, could she? She could already suspect that they may have realized that she's a robot. Her identity would be exposed for sure! Where there's a mad scientist there's crazy inventions- including robots!

Nano could sense Mai looking at her and tried to avoid eye contact. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Mai said.

"Eh? I said never mind! I was just about to say something silly… nothing important…" Nano assured her, panicking.

Mai eyed her one last time, but finally decided to leave Nano alone.

Nano sighed, "That was close…" She and the other girls had arrived at the high school and were now making their way to the shoe lockers. Nano slipped off her outdoor shoes and pulled on her indoor shoes. After placing her personal shoes in the locker, she turned to join her friends, who were waiting for her to join them.

The morning went by rather quickly and similar to the previous ones. Before Nano knew it, it was lunch time. "Nano-chan, come join us!" Mio called from the back of the classroom.

"Okay." Nano set her chair in the correct position- as it was placed to the side to accommodate her screw- and pushed it in. Grabbing her bento box, she made way her to the table that Mio and Yuuko had set up.

Nano scooted the desk chair forward and placed her bento box on the combined four desks set up; meanwhile Mio and Yuuko were caught up in a heated conversation, or say argument. Mai quietly chewed on her rice. Nano felt compelled to speak up and possibly calm the two, but she failed to find a good opportunity. 10 minutes later, Mai and Nano had finished their lunches while Mio and Yuuko were still at each other's throats. They have such an interesting friendship… Nano thought to herself in amazement. Finally, Mio and Yuuko sat down to their lunch, with 15 minutes to spare.

After another 10 minutes had passed, Yuuko swallowed down an octopus wiener, and then turned her attention to her blue-haired friend's plate. Her eyes were glued to a particular piece of meat lying vulnerably in Mio's box. Painstakingly, she reached out her hand, holding a pair of chopsticks and attempted to snatch it up. When the wooden sticks were just about to poke the surface of the succulent meat, Mio- who had been calmly munching on her lunch- flung out her hand, clutching the daily newspaper, and smacked Yuuko in the head, yelling, "Men!"

"Gah!" Yuuko cried out in pain. She rubbed the now sore spot in the middle of her forehead. "Jeez, Mio-chan! That hurt!"

"That was the idea." Mio replied icily.

Nano's eyes glittered in yet more amazement, "Wow, Naganohara-san! You know how to play kendo? That's really cool!"

"Hee, hee, thanks, Nano-chan. I've been playing since I was a little kid." Mio scratched the back of her head modestly.

"You must really love the sport to have dedicated so many years to it!" Nano said enthusiastically.

"Mm. More like she really loves the boy who's gone to the same kendo dojo as her all these years…" Yuuko nodded.

"What? W-what are you talking about, stupid Yukko!" Mio scowled, cheeks reddening.

"Oh… I think you know, Mio-chan. Heh."

"I'm afraid I am not following the conversation. What are you talking about, Aioi-san?" Nano questioned.

Yuuko turned to face Nano, "Sasahara-senpai. Mio-chan here has got a huge crush on him." Mio fumed silently to herself, face the shade of a ripe tomato.

Nano cocked her head to the side, "A… crush? What's a crush?"

"What? You don't know what that is? Well, Nano-chan. Allow me to enlighten you. A crush is when you really like a guy." Yuuko said in an 'a-matter-o-fact' fashion.

"Oh. Then why is Mio so red if she just likes a guy?" Nano questioned.

"Wha? No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm surprised you don't know any of this, Nano-chan! This isn't just any like, it's, um… um… well… how do I explain… uh… uh…" Yuuko furrowed her brows.

Mio finally spoke up and screeched, "Hah, Yukko! You don't even know what romance is! So just lay off about Sasahara-senpai, okay?" Yet again an argument broke out between the two girls and Nano sighed in frustration. Then she heard her name being spoken by the other person by her.

"Nano-chan." Mai spoke softly.

"Hm? Yes?" Nano answered.

"When you get home… turn to this TV channel at 8:00." Mai said, sliding a slip of paper toward her. Nano picked up the slip and read what was scrawled upon it. The title of a popular Japanese TV network was printed onto the paper. Nano thought she could recall, watching it once and seeing an abundance of dramas.

She glanced up at Mai and said, "I'll make sure to watch it, Minakami-san. Thanks." Mai gave her a hint of a smile before returning to the wooden statue she'd been carving.


	3. Chapter 3

At 7:59, Nano plopped herself in front of the television, eager to watch what Mai wanted her to see. A minute later, the recap of the previous episode to a TV drama started, explaining a forbidden romance between a man wrongfully imprisoned and a naïve young nun; next, a troubling relationship between two businesspeople, then, finally, two polar opposite high school students in love. Next, the opening credits began. "The Sweetest First Love…" Nano uttered the show's title to herself. After the credits ended, Nano watched on in wonder as the new episode went into full swing.

At some point, Sakamoto entered the room lazily before settling down on the ground. He glanced up at the TV screen to see a young couple kissing passionately in the rain. The black cat rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe you're watching that nonsense, Nano." He scoffed.

"Nonsense? This isn't nonsense! It's wonderful! This is what Aioi-san was trying to explain to me earlier." Nano exclaimed.

"Whatever. If you want to stare at a bunch of actors portraying a cheesy love story, go ahead." Sakamoto-san muttered before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

At the climax of the episode, where the businessman was choosing to either go on a business trip or vacation with his sweetheart, the professor entered the room. Innocently she asked, "Nano, can I have that strawberry frozen yogurt you bought today?"

"Yeah. Sure, Hakase. Go ahead." Nano said, absentmindedly, completely immersed in the episode.

"Yay!" The professor threw her arms into the air, cheering.

"Shh, Hakase! This is the best part of the episode." Nano chastised the young scientist.

"Oh, sorry, Nano!" The professor apologized, though in the exact same loud volume as before. She then padded into the kitchen to acquire the tasty treat.

After the episode had come to a close, Nano stood to leave and ready herself for bed. As she buttoned up her night shirt, she thought blissfully to herself, Now I understand why I see women and men in town holding hands! And the holiday with hearts and flying babies. It all makes sense! I wonder why Professor never told me all this before… Well, I'd better thank Minakami-san at school tomorrow.

Just as planned, the following day, when Nano caught up to her friends, she thanked Mai- several times.

"You're welcome, Nano-chan." Mai said.

"No, really, Minakami-san! I'm so glad you told me about that TV drama! As a matter of fact, I think I'll start following the series. Oh, thank you, Minakami-san!"

"So, you watched that Sweetest First Love show, Nano-chan? I don't mean to burst your bubble, but all that stuff isn't real. If you really want to understand the scope of romance, you really just have to fall in love yourself." Mio said.

"Fall in love myself?" Nano questioned. Can I do that? Well, Hakase must've installed that sort of program into me, right? Nano thought.

"Sure, Nano-chan. Mio-chan's right. She's really smart after all." Yuuko wagged a finger close to Nano's face.

"Well, yeah, Yukko. But don't put me in the spotlight. I mean, you're really athletic and all." Mio spoke up.

"No, but being smart is way more important than being athletic." Yuuko replied.

"Being athletic is way more amazing than being smart, though." Mio retorted.

The two girls continued on like this and the previous conversation was left hanging. "Hah…" Nano sighed in defeat.

When Nano arrived at the Shinonome lab, she approached the Professor who was munching on a stack of Pringles. "Hello, Hakase. I'm home." She greeted the young child.

"Hey, Nano. Was school fun today?" The professor asked.

"Yeah, it was. Hakase, remember when you installed all the different programs into me?" Nano sat down at the coffee table.

"Sure. What about it?" Hakase said with a mouth full of chips. Nano exhaled, swearing she'd told the Professor before not to talk with her mouth full.

But never mind that; back to what's more important. Nano thought.

"Well, did you happen to give me program with the emotion, love? Like, romantic love?"

"Romantic love? Uh… I gave you a love program… but I only designed it for the sort of way you love me, I think. Not any of the mushy-gushy stuff. Bleh!" Hakase spoke.

"Oh… okay. Thanks for letting me know, Hakase." Nano said a bit disappointed.

"No problem. Hey, when's dinner gonna be ready?" Hakase asked, biting into a Pringle.

"Soon… and hey! No more snacks!" Nano grabbed away the rest of the Pringles.

"Wha? Nano, no fair!" Hakase scowled.

"Is too fair! If you eat all these snacks, you won't have an appetite for your dinner!" Nano told the professor.

"Mrgh! Hmph!" The professor pouted before twisting around in her seat and folding her arms.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay, Hakase? I promise to make something you like." Nano said as a sort of peace treaty and then left.

"Fine…" Hakase called back. When left alone, she thought curiously to herself, But then again… I put in that program that allows Nano to evolve… I mean, that's how she's more complex than Biscuit #2… other than not being run by biscuits… so it isn't unlikely that the love program I installed can evolve into that lovey-dovey stuff she was talking about… Maybe I should tell Nano that…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for an update. I just did not feel quite motivated to write more until I got more feedback from fanfiction users. After I was alerted of a second story favorite and follow, I felt energized to write more and after getting back into a Nichijou mood, set to writing. I hope this chapter pleases those who read it.**

It wasn't very long before the weekend came; a lazy Saturday afternoon rolled by. Upon inspecting the fridge, Nano realized that food had grown scarce. With a sigh, she grabbed her bag and wallet, heading for the door. "Hakase, Sakamoto-san, I'm off to buy some groceries. Watch over the house while I'm gone." She said before departing. When she walked outside, she looked up to the sky to see that it was overcast. "It looks like it'll rain soon… I have to get to the store quick!" Nano walked on and at a fast pace.

At the grocery store, she gathered all that was on a list she'd written in record time. She pushed her shopping cart to the cash registers to find that all of them were packed tight with other shoppers. "Oh, no! This isn't good!" Nano exclaimed; she peeked to her left and right to check that no one was looking and then uncovered the wristwatch literally installed into her wrist. The time was 6:35. No, no, no! I was hoping to see a few reruns of _The Sweetest First Love_… and they start at 7:00! She thought miserably. To worsen her situation, a crash of thunder rumbled throughout the small market. With her head drooping slightly, Nano located the shortest line- which included four people she'd have to stand behind (and with filled shopping carts, not to mention)- and entered it.

Nano finally reached the front of the line and checked her items. After paying for them and placing them into a shopping bag, she left the store to find a complete downpour. In frustration, she slapped her forehead with the spare hand that was not clutching the shopping bag. _Why didn't I bring an umbrella?_ The thought ran through her synthetic mind. She checked her wristwatch to find that the time was 6:55_. Five minutes? Oh, I'll never make it home in time… I guess, I'll just have to run fast and hope for the best…_ Nano finally decided. And so, she walked into the rain shower, covering her head from the drops. Though, of course, this action proved useless and she was drenched in less than 10 seconds. Nano made a mad dash for the Shinonome Lab, blindly making her way through the hazy rain.

Nano was halfway home and had a minute to spare when she happened to pass a human figure in the heavy shower. She didn't think much of it until she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey!" Nano's pace slowed and when she heard, "Hey, you!", she stopped completely. She turned around and when her vision focused, she realized that a boy was approaching. He looked about her age- or, at least the age she was intended to appear as- and was carrying a black umbrella over his head. When he was roughly a foot away from her, he stood still. The boy eyed Nano's soaked form over and then said, "You need an umbrella."

Nano gulped, and slowly nodded, "Yes."

In response, he held his umbrella out to her. "O-oh, no. I couldn't possibly take your umbrella…" Nano shook her head.

"It's fine. You can have it."

"B-But I have one myself, it's at my house, though." Nano replied with a hint of nervousness; it wasn't often that she conversed with boys, not even at school.

"So use mine." He answered.

"Don't you need it?"

"Not really." The boy shrugged.

"But you'll get a cold if you're exposed to rain without your umbrella…" Nano frowned.

"I don't mind."

Nano furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, _What an odd boy…_ She thought. However, gingerly she reached for the umbrella. Her fingers brushed against his and she felt her cheeks grow hot due to the contact, she wasn't quite sure why. With a firm grip on the handle, she held the umbrella over her head. She sighed, no longer feeling the drops plop onto her skin. Softly she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The boy replied and prepared to move along when Nano stopped him.

"Um… wait… I… still feel like I shouldn't just take this umbrella from you. I'd feel more comfortable simply borrowing it."

The boy raised an eyebrow, giving Nano a questioning gaze.

"My house is right down there. What about yours?" Nano questioned.

"Mine is farther down." The boy answered, though with slight hesitance, as it is not the smartest idea to inform strangers of where you live.

"Good. So… then…" Nano moved closer and hung the umbrella over both her and the boy's head. "We can share the umbrella. Then when I reach my house and don't need it anymore, you keep it and use it to get home."

"I… I guess that could work." He responded.

"Good." Nano smiled and the two went along down the street together.

As they did, Nano could not help but glance up at the boy out of the corner of her eye. She looked over his form, examining his dark blue hair and matching eyes, straight nose… she even dared to look lower, at his lips. When he happened to look her way, she quickly averted her gaze, her face reddening in embarrassment. _What's going on with me? Why am I acting like this… My cheeks keep getting so warm and my heartbeat's speeding up… Could it be that… could I be falling in love?_ She pondered, her false heart quivering with artificial excitement at the thought. _Maybe it's really possible for me! Oh, gosh, okay! So… what do I do now? Um… what did Kyoko-san do in The Sweetest First Love? Or… what would she do in this situation? _

Upon further reflection, she finally came up with an answer. _She'd give him a kiss for being so kind to her! That's what I'll do…_ But it was easier to think about doing it, than actually doing it. Nano looked up at his lips again, albeit shyly. _Here I go…_ She moved closer to the boy, puckering her little lips as she did. Suddenly, out of nowhere her skin disappeared from her forehead and a tray with a fresh, cinnamon bun on it popped out. Nano gazed at it and with a surprised squeal ducked her head so that the boy could not see.

His attention was caught though and he asked, "Are you alright?", craning his neck to see her hidden face.

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine!" Nano replied, frantically shoving the tray back into her head. She exhaled in relief, when it disappeared behind her forehead and she raised her head once more. The boy was curious as to what had just happened with the girl beside him; there was something unusual about her. He especially thought this as he looked at the large, gray screw on her back. But he decided it was best not to pry. Nano was grateful for this.

Finally, the two arrived at Nano's home. "Once again, thank you for lending me your umbrella." Nano spoke, bowing slightly.

"No problem." The boy answered.

She turned to leave, but then thought better of it and instead stood still. "I'm Shinonome Nano, by the way." Nano said.

"Just call me Kou." The boy said in return, eyeing the sign above that read Shinonome Lab.

"Okay…. Well, it was nice meeting you, Kou."

"Likewise… see you later." He said as he began walking toward his home.

"Bye." Nano waved. When he was out of sight, she made her way to the door, smiling blissfully to herself.

**The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nano entered the Shinonome Lab with a content grin still plastered on her face. "Hakase, Sakamoto-san! I'm back!" She called. After a few moments the Professor came running into the hallway yelling as she did.

"Nano, Nano! You're back!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "What'd you buy?" She curiously peered into the shopping bag. The professor caught sight of a rather large pack of Snickers candy bars and she smiled happily. "Snickers!" She cried and held up the chocolate treat high as if it were a trophy.

"Yes, I bought Snickers, but you can only have a bar if you eat your dinner." Nano said sternly.

"Aw, poo…" The young scientist puckered her bottom lip. "Well, what's for dinner?"

"I bought some spring onions, so-" Nano began, but was interrupted by the Professor.

"Negi! I hate Negi! You know that!" She yelled.

"Yes, but they're good for you, Hakase! I'll just put some bits in a soup, how about that?"

"Mm…" The Professor scowled. "Can I have two candy bars after?"

"But that defeats the purpose of eating something healthy!" Nano countered. The girl did not back down, though. She only continued to eye Nano with a pout.

Nano sighed, "Fine." At least she'd be getting the child to eat her vegetables at all.

In the kitchen, Nano set out the ingredients of her soup and the utensils she'd need. After moving past the frustration of convincing Professor to eat her most disliked food, Nano's thoughts floated back to the teenager from earlier, Kou. A smile formed upon her lips and the warmth in her cheeks returned when his image appeared in her mind. She chopped up the spring onions rhythmically as she continued to think of the boy, one a "normal girl" would consider being _cute_.

Perched on a chair nearby, Sakamoto watched the robotic girl as she was at work. He couldn't help but notice the wind-up key spinning at a rather fast pace, which happened when Nano was very happy. Her beaming face only made her contentedness more apparent. Finally, Sakamoto spoke up, "Hey, Nano…" Nano did not answer immediately, she was too busy daydreaming, it seemed. Sakamoto spoke louder the next time, "Hey, Nano…" Then, Nano's attention was captured.

"Hm? What is it, Sakamoto-san?" She glanced at the black cat.

"I'm just curious as to why you look so happy right now." Sakamoto replied.

"Oh! Well… do you really want to know?" She stopped working for a moment.

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have spoken up about it." Sakamoto answered with a bit of exasperation.

"Okay, okay. Well… I… I met a boy." Nano confessed.

_Oh, no… _Sakamoto thought in annoyance. "Don't tell me; you've got some crush on him…"

"Um… well, yeah… I think so." Nano thought aloud, returning to her work.

"Nano, those TV dramas are rubbing off on you. It's just an effect the show has had on you; you're just a robot, anyway." Sakamoto rationalized.

"But you should have been there, Sakamoto-san! Something happened to me! I could feel myself blushing… And you should have seen him, too. I… I almost kissed him!" Nano went on.

"…Wait… did the kid even install a program for you to be able feel these things?" Sakamoto raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

"I don't know! Hakase told me that she only installed a program for platonic love, but… then I can't see how I could have reacted to Kou in such a way if that's true…" Nano answered with confusion in her voice.

"Kou? That's the boy's name?"

"Yes, I think it's a nice name… just like him! He lent me his umbrella when it was raining earlier…" Nano said in return. Sakamoto began to scowl; Nano's continuous gushing over this guy was starting to get become very irritating.

"Anyhow, I think you should ask about the love program again." He said.

"You're right. I'll bring it up at dinnertime." Nano agreed.

So, once everyone was gathered and supper was placed on the table, Nano made an effort to speak up. As the Professor swirled around the spring onions in her soup with a spoon, Nano said, "Hakase?"

Glad to be distracted from the dreaded vegetable, the little girl looked up; eagerness was plainly seen on her face as she answered, "Yes, Nano?"

"About the love program we talked about the other day, are you sure you installed only platonic love?" Nano asked.

"Yeah." The Professor nodded. At this, Nano furrowed her eyebrows, utterly confused.

"… But I also put in a program that allows you to evolve, too…" The child added. Then, Nano's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Uh-huh." The young Professor nodded, absentmindedly prodding at a chopped piece of a leek.

"I don't remember you giving me that program!" Nano exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did… I was gonna tell you, but I forgot…"

"Hakase!" Nano whined.

"Sorry…" The Professor apologized sheepishly. In response, Nano just shook her and sighed.

"So then the love program you gave me must have evolved into… romantic love…"

"Wait… huh? What do you mean, Nano?" The Professor was confused now.

"Nano met a boy that she likes today." Sakamoto butted into the conversation bluntly. The small scientist blinked twice in surprise, then turned to look at Nano. The robotic girl blushed in embarrassment and this caused the Professor's eyes to grow larger.

This news proved that the Professor was indeed a genius, for she had created an android capable of being attracted to another being. But it also meant that Nano may start putting more of her attention and time toward this new love interest. And a result, the Professor may get the short end of the stick, receiving less time with her beloved creation. This frightened her and suddenly, she found herself munching on spring onions and sipping broth. "Look, look, Nano! I ate all my food!"

"Oh! Good, Hakase!" Nano gasped, surprised that the girl had actually eaten the meal. Nano petted the Professor's head and the child grinned in contentment. _Yes, as long as I keep doing stuff like this, Nano won't be able to ignore me! _She thought with the utmost certainty.


End file.
